


The Big One

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Pet's Point of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: The big one is missing and Mochi doesn't understand where he went.





	The Big One

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving myself a little challenge to write short fics for a bit. I'm still working on my other WIPs, but since most of them are stupidly long (which is partially why I never finish them - I either lose interest or writer's block kicks in), I want to force myself to keep a story short. So for a little while, I'll be posting 500-1000ish word stories. They might not be the best lol. Figuring out how to end these is surprisingly hard. But hey, you can't learn until you try and get some practice in, right?
> 
> I don't think I've ever seen anything depict Mochi's reaction to Tadashi's death, so I wanted to try something like this out. It was fun! I hope you enjoy!

The big one was missing.

Mochi was suspicious and on guard. Something was the matter with his family, and he wasn't a stupid cat; it had something to with the fact the big one hadn't come home in well over a week.

It wasn't abnormal for the big one to be away from home for days at a time; Mochi used to worry about this years ago, in the beginning, when he would jump down the stairs on a Monday morning, never to be seen again until he came trudging back up the stairs on a Wednesday night. He wouldn't be gone too many days, though, and always came home in the end. Well, this time he hadn't come home, and it was making the nice one and ratty one upset.

The disturbance in Mochi's family was distressing. In his nine, ten years as the family cat, he'd never seen the nice one cry so much, or the ratty one so depressed. It was times like these where the big one would go to comfort his owner and litter mate - but the big one was nowhere to be found.

Mochi was stumped. This wasn't like the big one. Where was he?

He was surprised the nice one and the ratty one weren't looking for him. When the ratty one disappeared for a measly few hours in the night, the big one usually went crazy and stormed off after him. And Mochi remembered, vaguely, when the big one was small (but still bigger than the ratty one, hence his name), the nice one went crazy searching for _him_ after he disappeared for a few hours, closing her giant kitchen down and running out the door with the ratty one on her hip. So why weren't they looking for him now?

Mochi didn't know and it made him antsy. Had something bad happened to the big one? What if he was hurt, and they needed to find him fast?

He knew he was the youngest and smallest of the family, the third kit their owner had taken in and given a home, but Mochi couldn't let this stand. If the nice one and ratty one weren't going to search for the big one, then he would. He'd bring the big one home, and they'd all be happy again.

So he did. While the nice one was coaxing the ratty one to put on clothes Mochi could only imagine the big one wearing (since when did the ratty one wear ties?), he sneaked out through an open window and began to explore the neighborhood, going through every nook and crevice he knew.

He would give the big one a good swipe of his claws as well, Mochi thought, once he found him. He'd made Mochi worry again, made their owner cry, and left his own litter mate alone in the two's bedroom. Mochi didn't remember much of his own litter, but up until the day they were separated, they always stayed close together. The big one was being a bad kit and bad litter mate.

But as Mochi searched, and searched, and searched, and came across no sign of the big one, his worry soon transformed into anxiety. Where was the big one? Where was his scent? He wasn't behind the trash cans or the dumpster, or on top of Mrs. Matsuda's roof, or down by the koi pond at the closest park. Where else could he be?

Mochi meowed for him, trying to call him home. It struck him that he might never see the big one again, if he didn't find him soon. Mochi didn't want to imagine that. He liked the big one's scritches and pats, and how he fed him treats, and made a good pillow when Mochi decided he wanted somewhere new to sleep. He had a kind smile and kind eyes, which Mochi honestly liked, and he was always the first to help the nice one when she needed help and the only one who could truly keep the ratty one in line. What if Mochi never found him? What would happen to their family?

Eventually, the sky clouded over and it began to rain, and that forced Mochi to give up his search. He regretfully returned home, dragging his paws along the dry path he followed to keep from getting wet. The nice one and ratty one were gone when he returned, so he plodded up the stairs alone, and made himself comfortable on the big one's bed, hoping he'd find his way home soon.

He didn't, though. Not even when the ratty one came up the stairs, tossed his black jacket on the floor, and collapsed on his bed in tears.

It would be a few weeks before Mochi reluctantly accepted the fact the big one wasn't coming home. The nice one continued to cry, now however, only in her room at night, and the ratty one stayed depressed and isolated in their room. He didn't like it. But there was nothing he could do; the big one clearly wasn't coming home, and no amount of fruitless searching was going to change that. So Mochi mourned with the rest of them, sometimes trying to fulfill the big one's job of comforting the family - the nice one appreciated it; the ratty one proved himself a brat by tossing him up the stairs. Ah, but Mochi couldn't stay mad at him forever. Just like the big one, he was his fellow kit.

And things gradually went back to - well, not normal, but okay. The nice one stopped crying, though she still looked sad when her eyes caught sight of pictures of the big one on the walls, and the ratty one began to brighten and go out more, though he clearly still missed the big one as much as she did. And Mochi kept sleeping on the big one's bed from time to time, just to feel close to him.

All the while, a new member of the family came along. He didn't replace the big one, but he helped make life smoother for them all. The ratty one almost never left his side, he made the nice one smile, and Mochi loved his pets almost as much as he had the big one's. Mochi didn't know what exactly this new family member was - certainly not a kit - but he was calming and reminded Mochi of a giant ball from a certain angle, so the giant ball he was. He liked this one's presence. He was glad to have him join the family.

Nevertheless, some days, Mochi wondered what ever happened to the big one, and if he'd ever return. He hoped he would. He knew everybody would love to see him again.

(And, some nights when Mochi was half asleep on the big one's bed, he swore he could feel his big hands smooth over his fur; somehow, it reassured him that they would.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- In this fic, Mochi became part of the family a year or so after the Hamada parents' death.
> 
> \- Mochi sees the brothers as fellow kittens (even though he's not a kitten himself anymore) who are all owned by Aunt Cass. He also know they're brothers, and thinks they came from a (shared) litter like cats and dogs do, which is why he calls them litter mates.
> 
> \- Mochi knows his own name, but he prefers to give the others names instead of learning theirs (at least in this fic; I thought it was fun to write). Aunt Cass is the nice one because she's nice, Tadashi is the big one because he's the biggest, and Hiro's the ratty one because he has messy hair and is so disorganized. Baymax becomes the giant ball because his belly reminds Mochi of a ball at certain angles and he's not sure what Baymax is exactly.
> 
> \- Animals are supposedly sensitive to the supernatural, so yes, at the end, he does feel Tadashi's ghost petting him. I like to think the whole family always sticks together, even if some of them are the other side.


End file.
